


The Morning-After Letter 晨信

by SnowytheManul



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: 旧物，无授权翻译。小短篇，讲的是博雅晴明睡过之后互相坦白心声，由双向暗恋转为双向明恋的故事（？）请一定一定点进去看原文，比我的加戏野鸡翻译好一万倍，笔芯ps：文中有二人互赠和歌/问答形式共作一首的情节。译者擅作主张，对此进行了中文化处理（尬译加戏）诗文原文见末尾。原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/232122The Morning-After Letter by glitterburn





	The Morning-After Letter 晨信

博雅醒转于破晓前的晦暗中，惊觉晴明正跨坐着伏在他身上。  
如此境况，无疑勾起了他心底的爱欲与渴慕。  
他错以为这是梦寐，但他清楚并非如此。他的现实总不如绮想般美好，而晴明正是这光怪陆离世界中仅存的一线真实。  
黎明的微光向地平线漾开。万物形貌凝成，使他眼中所见与知觉殊途同归。  
触手可及的温热、沉坠感与律动迷魅缭乱，宛若祭祀天照神的天宇受卖命之舞。而现在，半晦半明中他才从晴明身上掠过一瞥——仰起头时颈项的纤长轮廓，黑发披落时挥洒开来的馥郁芳香，袍下雪白到令人惊叹的肉体，若隐若现的股间……他倾尽余生亦难解的咒中一切妙门。  
相对无言。博雅仍默不作声，扰破清晨的就只有彼此飘忽不定的柔软吐息。  
后来，他们再次沉沉睡去。  
这次博雅很快醒来，恰逢真正的拂晓降临。起初他心存疑惑。在自己的宅邸，他惯于被下仆各司其职的响动唤醒，但蜜虫与其它式神却往往悄无声息。  
他也不甚知晓自己的去留。起初他想留。他与晴明到底是友人，友人有时也同枕共眠一一这甚至比被酒兴与诗意携来的倾慕之象徵，抑或是由夜的华美激起的柔润情愫更不足挂齿。但那之后博雅确信，他与晴明之间比起友谊更近乎于爱恋，因此他更需恪守礼教伦常。  
惊觉晴明仍在锦被下安然酣眠，他匆忙更衣，穿过晨露未晞的庭园逃之夭夭。  
还家后，他急急备好笔墨，选了与天色相衬的雾灰唐纸，提笔欲作他的晨信。纵然在朝堂之上尚能弄假成真，博雅也心知自己绝非妙笔生花的诗人。他冥思苦想如何下笔，最终决意如此：  
“前夜有猎者，狩狐入林丛。  
晨起梦方觉，空影难寻踪。”  
他笔走行书，墨迹洇开在诗文末尾。迟疑片刻，复添一句：  
“心怀平生念，唯愿与君同。”  
博雅召来信童，卷起信笺打上结，缀以雪白与嫩黄的两朵山茶花。——前者象征守候，后者意喻期许。  
他于极度忐忑不安中苦候回音。信童归返。携着一封纸质纤滑，锈色如狐狸皮毛般的、束以半卷曲萱草绳的信。  
荡然无字。但纸页正中一枚墨黑印记，是狐狸的爪痕。博雅觉得它亦画亦真。  
而在那之下，却有诗行答他所问：  
“再逢明月照，留且诉情衷。”  
END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> “前夜有猎者，狩狐入林丛。  
> 晨起梦方觉，空影难寻踪。  
> 心怀平生念，唯愿与君同。  
> 再逢明月照，留且诉情衷。”  
> （博）“In last night’s tangled forest, a huntsman caught a fox:This morning it seems no more than a shadow. ”  
> “I wish I’d stayed with you.”  
> （晴）“Next time, stay.”


End file.
